


There, Always

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship, Gen, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee's late back from a mission, and Cliffjumper notices</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



Bumblebee was trailing Energon and other fluids, a sure way to get caught, but he couldn't find a hiding place long enough to tend to his injuries. He refused to be afraid; Optimus wouldn't be afraid. He would keep going, as fast and hard as he could, using what cover there was to avoid his pursuit. If he could just make it far enough, maybe he'd find an Autobot patrol to help him.

He just had to have faith and hope, and keep pushing himself, just like Optimus.

`~`~`~`~`

Cliffjumper was twitchy. Jazz wasn't saying anything, but then he never did. However, he had seen Mirage and Jazz conferring far too much, and even noticed Optimus brace both in the rec room, taking them off to his office. Unfortunately, the same orbital period had seen a small skirmish to their south, and both ops' soldiers had been injured. Cliffjumper hated seeing the absolute sick look of worry when Optimus thought no one was looking at him. He also missed his best friend.

Even if he wasn't SpecOps, Cliffjumper was able to learn Hound was 'exploring' mostly to the east, and there had been rumors of an infiltration in a city that direction. With all his sensors on edge, Cliffjumper showed up in Prowl's office and tersely requested patrol duty to that direction.

Prowl, no idiot, and possibly more informed than anyone but Jazz himself, considered the options.

"Use discretion, and call for back up if needed, Cliffjumper," Prowl said, adding the mini's name to the list of unofficial searchers.

`~`~`~`~`

Bumblebee felt his frame shudder as another spasm of energon-deprivation hit. He'd made it into this crack in the ravine walls, which were too strong for his much larger pursuers to break down around him. However, they were camped outside, keeping him from escaping, and he was fast seeping through all his fluids. At least he'd stopped the worst of the leaks, but time was not on his side.

Sound, out of his hiding place, distracted him from the fire sweeping through his sensor net. There were crashes and blasts, before the distinct sound of thrusters and the squawk of overwhelmed Seekers filtered through.

Was he rescued? Bumblebee tried to uncurl and move toward the crack's opening, but the HUD flare of warnings was only a precursor to blackness.

`~`~`~`~`

Cliffjumper didn't mind medical this time. He rested on the over-sized berth, his frame fitting side by side with his best friend. Cables and fluid lines had them connected, as Cliffjumper's frame did most of the work while Bumblebee's healed. Ratchet was checking on them often, and Cliffjumper was being given energon regularly to let him be the life support Bumblebee needed right now.

Optimus had given Cliffjumper an award for bravery and inspired tactics, having stampeded the local wildlife against the pair of Seekers keeping 'Bee hemmed in, before carrying Bumblebee closer to Autobot territory.

He didn't care about the award, or the full feeling in his tanks half as much as he cared about his friend, though. He watched Bumblebee in the medical stasis, and just hoped everything would be fine. Cliffjumper didn't want to lose the one friend he'd always be there for.


End file.
